Life with Selphie
by Dysfunctional Space Angel
Summary: Selphie tells you about life in the FF8 world! Oh my...
1. Default Chapter

Hii!!!! This is Musical Angel, bringing to you a silly little story I thought up one day.   
I'm new to this, so bear with me.   
Anyway, I've been listening to entirely too much music and playing too many video games.   
So I had an urge to write a story about what life in FF8 is like, as told by Selphie.   
Stuff with stars by them will be explained at the end.   
I will sometimes switch between pov's, but that's just for the sake of the story.   
All the junk food mentioned is not mine.   
  
  
  
This is for FF8. 7,9, and 10 will follow eventually.   
Alright, here goes! BOOOOOOOOOYAKA!!!!!!!!!!!   
By the way, Selphie is my favorite character, so I'll do her first.  
Note: This takes place about a year after they defeat Ultimecia. (did I spell that right?)  
  
Disclaimer: The story belongs to me, and me only!! FF8 does not however,   
so son't sue me Squaresoft!!   
There, ya happy? You won't get anything except for *checks pockets* some lint and a few pennies.   
  
Rating: PG-13 to be on the safe side, for some cuss words in the future.   
  
  
  
If only the cute guys were mine... *sigh*  
  
  
Now on with the story!!!  
  
Life with Selphie  
  
By Musical Angel  
  
  
Hi. You may know me as a hyperactive girl that goes by the name of Selphie Tilmitt. I'm 17 years old, and my   
boyfriend is Irvine Kinneas, the cutest guy in the woooooorld!!! Not the mention the sweetest.   
*blush*   
Anyway, I'm here to tell you about life in Balamb Garden. Simple. I get up, take my usual shower and do my hair, eat breakfast (which tastes horrid by the way, but it's cafeteria food, so what do you expect?) and go to my classes.  
You'd think that after saving the world, they could at least feed us better. *sigh*   
I'll have to talk to Headmaster Cid about that...   
Afterwards, I hang out with my friends, make plans for the Garden festival, and try to avoid Seifer, the biggest pain in the ass to ever walk the earth.   
At least in my opinion. I swear, he thinks he's Hyne's gift to mankind. Well, at least Zell is the main object of his taunts.   
I'm hungry at the moment, so I'm gonna hit the cafeteria. I know I don't need anything at 10:30 at night, but I'm cramming for this killer English exam that Quisty's giving on Tuesday.   
And today is Sunday! But I need something to keep me awake.   
Hmmm, chocolate? Yep. Do we have anything else with sugar? Yup. Cookies and candy bars.   
Good thing I bought a bag for all the stuff I intend to haul back.   
Oooo, Vanilla Coke! I haven't tried that yet...   
I grab a few cans, a bag of Hershey's mini candy bars, Chips Ahoy! cookies , and some chips and dip. Oh wait, there's some pudding and a bag of suckers underneath my bed.   
  
Junk food orgy here I come!!!  
  
I head back to my dorm room armed with enough sweets to keep me awake all night.   
I'm so lucky. No roommate to bother me, no one to keep me up at night, and no one to bug me.   
Well, except Zell. His room is right next to mine, and when he's playing his games, he gets really into them.   
Poor Rebecca, I sometimes wonder how she puts up with him. What? You don't know who Rebecca is?   
Well, she's known as the pig tailed library girl to some. Others know her as Zell's girlfriend.   
There, that's cleared up. Now where was I? See?!? You made me lose track! Oh yes, back to Zell.   
He plays these weird games on his Playstation 2 when he should be studying for the latest test in Quisty's class.   
I know Quistis hates being called Quisty, but I call her that just bug her. ^___^   
Anyhow, that boy needs to get his priorities straight.   
Augh!! That sounded like Squall! Next thing you know I'll be saying 'whatever' all the time!   
  
I knew he'd rub off on me! .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Heh, typical Selphie. Sorry this chapter is short, but I'll write more, I promise!  
Now if you review, you'll have very a happy author! ^_^   
All I ask is that I get 5 reviews per chapter. That's not too much to ask is it?   
Flames will be ignored.  
  
Ja ne, Musical Angel 


	2. Chapter 2

Musical Angel here, ready to bring you chapter 2 of Life with Selphie.  
I appreciate all reviews, cuz they make me happy. *has warm fuzzy feeling*  
I still want Irvine, Squall, Laguna, and Zell. I should probably mention that I don't own FF8,   
and if you sue me, you will get absolutely nothing. Hear that Squaresoft? Nothing!   
I owe a big thank you to Kazaam and Cherry 6124. *bounces around* They liked my story! ^_____^  
You flame me, I ignore you. Now go read the story.  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
Arrrrgh!! I swear that studying is eeeeevil! I've gone through 3 cans of soda,   
half the bag of candy bars, 3 containers of pudding, 5 suckers, and half a package of cookies,   
not to mention most of the chips and dip. I've just managed to get to the Greek section of  
the review panel*, and I can't concentrate! And don't get me started on Zell!   
It is 12:30 at night, and he is STILL playing his stupid game!!   
Not to mention, he's been getting very loud, and very verbal.  
I am tempted to march into his room and strangle him.  
  
Hmmm, VERY tempting.   
  
But I don't need to get my hands dirty with such trivial matters.   
Uh-oh, now I'm sounding like a mob boss.   
I have GOT to stop watching the Godfather movies with Irvy.   
He's already corrupted me. *giggles*   
Just then there's a loud exclamation from next door.   
"Booya! Take that, Lady Harken! Ha ha, who's the man?"  
Oh, that does it. Two can play at this game.   
I go into my closet and pull out a little silver boombox that's resting on the top shelf,  
also grabbing a camouflage helmet that I recieved as a gag gift.   
I almost fell over from shock when Rinoa gave the boombox to me for Christmas.  
Contrary to popular belief, my closet is not a disaster area. Just my room! ^-^  
Next I flip through my CD case, looking for the perfect song.   
Ah, here we go. I put the helmet on, turn the volume to max, and hit play.   
"Youth of the Nation" blares out. Let's see Zell deal with this! *smirk*  
Just to be on the safe side, I'm gonna lock my door. No telling what he might do.  
**************Zell's POV****************  
After whooping Lady Harken's ass to kingdom come, and doing a victory yell,   
I consulted my strategy guide.  
Next thing I know, I hear very loud music coming from Selphie's side of the wall.   
Just effing great. The world's most hyper girl is still awake. I should go buy some  
tranquilizers and knock her out some day. Except Irvine would shoot me full of lead.  
Not pleasant. I don't know what possessed her to start playing music this late at night.  
Okay, so maybe I shouldn't get so noisy when playing my game, but I can't help it. There is   
ENORMOUS satisfaction to be gained from beating a hard boss.   
I continue playing my game for a bit longer, trying to ignore her. Damn. No such luck,   
and I'm losing my concentration. Guess I better go ask her nicely to turn off the music.   
  
...Nah. I'll just order her to turn it off, or I'll sic Squall on her! *grin* Now that's an   
entertaining idea, but the lone wolf commander would probably chew me up one side and down the   
other for something like that. Alright Zell, you've put up with her long enough. Let's go yank  
the cord out of the wall. Five seconds later I'm banging on her door. I try the knob. She's  
locked it! That's an insult. It's not like I'm gonna hurt her or anything. I don't believe in  
hitting girls, it just doesn't seem right. "Selphie! Open up!!" "NO!" "Open up or I'll break it  
up!" "Go away!" Alright, that does it. I back up and then hurl myself against the door.   
On my second try, she tells me to cut it out. On try number four, she opens the door   
and I go flying into her room, nearly killing myself in the process. After picking myself up   
off the floor(rather painfully I might add), I ask her to turn her music down or off.   
Preferably off. She says okay, but on one condition. That I not get so bloody loud when playing  
my game. Okay by me. I can try, but I'm not promising anything, I tell her.  
  
********Back to Selphie*********  
Zell and I managed to reach a truce. If he'll calm down, I'll turn the music off.  
"Next time it'll be worse." I tell him. "Oh really. How so?" I smile sweetly. "Cuz next time,   
I'll just play some music and sing along with it." "Oh I'm so scared." *sarcasm*  
"You'd better be." I tell him. I press stop on the boombox, and shut down my review panel.  
"Oh, and Selphie?" "What?" "Lose the helmet. You look ridiculous." "Go away before I hurt you.   
Severely." Ye gods I'm sleepy. It is now officially 1:00, and it's Monday morning.   
I have a few more sections to go over, then I should be ready for the test. *groans*  
I will be SO glad when this is over, and I can have a life again. *yawn* I turn off the light  
and hop into bed. Tuesday is just around the corner. In case you're wondering why I'm sweating   
this test so much, it makes up almost half of our semester grade in English.   
If you get a B or above, you can go on one of three field trips on the summer.  
Which ones you ask? Esthar, Winhill, or Deling City.  
I have got to pass that test, or I won't get to go on the Esthar field trip this summer!   
  
And that means I won't get to see Sir Laguna!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
See? I made this chapter much longer! I told you I would!  
*in FF8, they had tests on their computers. I naturally assume they would have a review section  
on the computers in their rooms.   
  
I know I said I wanted 5 reviews, but chapter 2 was just begging me to write it.   
I now offically do not care how many I get, just as long as you like this and want to   
leave a review. Otherwise, I'll keep pumping out the chapters. By the way, does anyone have any  
suggestions for chapter 3? I'm starting to get a little short on them.   
  
"Everybody, love and peace!" -Selphie  
  
  
Ja ne,   
  
Musical Angel ^.^ 


End file.
